


Return

by ClaraDiamondsong



Series: Star Stable Old West AU [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong
Summary: First part of the only few days Clara spent back in New Jorvik between running away and coming back for the Great Standoff of New Jorvik. This AU belongs to clightlee!





	Return

It was the end of a long week and Josh had watered the last of the horses on Moorland Ranch. The sun was starting to set, giving a gradual layer of cool air setting down on the town of New Jorvik and its outskirts. He turned back to his own horse, a little dark bay quarter horse and swing back into his saddle, looking out into the field of Moorland horses, banded together in their pasture herd. In the distance at the far end of the herd he saw a bay paint who looked… eerily familiar? He shook his head, 'it couldn’t be’ he thought to himself. His mind was playing tricks on him. He wheeled his gelding around and loped back to the direction of the center of the property where the ranch’s main structures were. 

He finished putting away his companion and got back to his cabin, a modest building from the outside, but excellent accommodations considering it was a ranch hand’s cabin and it had everything he needed. He trudged up the wooden steps, ready to fling himself, dust and all, on to his bed to rest before supper in a few hours. He let out a yawn and a stretch before closing the door behind him; as he was about to wander back to his room, he caught sight of a beat up pair of dusty boots sitting in the corner. He thought to place his hand on his belt, but realized a burglar wouldn’t take the time to take of their boots. He studied them carefully, they looked to maybe be lady’s size, perhaps Louisa or Zelda had stopped by? But the true intruder made him stop dead in his tracks as he got to his room. There she was, sitting cross-legged on his bed, blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. 

“Clara?” he asked cautiously.

"No, the Baroness herself, who else would it-" she started, before cutting her sassy remark off short. She realized it had been quite some time - One year maybe? Two years? - since she had left home, and Josh, behind. He probably wouldn't appreciate sass coming out of her mouth as their first words. She started again with a smile, "Yeah it's me," and left it at that.

Josh didn't know whether to cry with happiness, yell in frustration, or drop everything and just kiss her. He went with a modified second option: "It's been two years Clara where have you been, what have you been doing? You got any idea what it's been like for your parents? Sheriff's got a wanted poster with your face on it tacked up on the board next to the likes of the smugglers and bandits what do you think-"

Before he could continue on his tirade Clara had leapt up from the bed and threw her arms around him, half to quell her almost overwhelming need for his embrace and half an attempt to get him to shut up. She turned her head sideways and pressed herself into his chest and whispered, "I missed you so much."

It was all Josh could do to soften his expression, his words, himself even, as he pulled her in closer, holding her against him. Time seemed to freeze as he rested his head on her's and whispered back, "I bet I missed you more.”

After a few beats of time, Clara took a few moments to kiss at his collarbone and base of his neck, dust and all. It only took a few of these kisses to get Josh sufficiently agitated, and he moved her closer to the bed, pushing her back before climbing on top of her, returning kisses, soft and shallow at first before becoming deeper and more passionate. Clara reached for the buttons of his shirt and pulled them apart one by one as he fumbled to do the same. They were lost in each other, making up for lost time.

~~~

Josh’s eyes shot open at the sound of the evening bell ringing out. He sat up quickly, almost forgetting about the body next to him. He looked towards his window and seeing the pinks and purples of the desert sky made his stomach turn. He’d missed supper, and in about 10 minutes, he’d be missing the evening herd check. He jumped out of bed and began to collect his clothes that were scattered in a pile. The ruckus caused Clara to stir, who sat up to see Josh stumbling around the room, half naked, trying to pull his jeans back on and button up his shirt at the same time. She stifled back a giggle at the sight, but he eventually was able to get everything straightened out.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her, “Listen, you can do whatever you want in here, clean up a bit, read a book, but you cannot leave, you understand? If Mr. Moorland finds out I’m harboring a fugitive who knows-“

“I forgot how cute you are when you get riled up,” she said, hand under her chin, cutting him off again. 

She definitely had a hold on him something strong. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm serious Clara. Just promise me you'll stay put? Please?" 

"Kiss me before you go and I will," she replied. 

He sighed again, leaning down for a quick kiss before she could entice him in to another round, then straightened up. "I forgot how dangerous you are," he said, before jogging out the front door, and headed to the barn his horse was kept.

Josh got the barn just as Justin Moorland had finished saddling both their horses. Josh tipped his hat at the proprietor's son, who raised his eyebrows at the disheveled mess in front of him, "Missed you at supper. Fell asleep at the Calico this afternoon, Josh? Finally able to get over that runaway hellion of your's?" he said in an almost accusatory fashion, handing over bay gelding's reins.

Josh's cheeks burned, "Not exactly," he mumbled sheepishly. As both their families were prominent in the New Jorvik area, Justin and Clara weren't exactly strangers to each other. Clara always thought Justin was too conservative and anxious and Justin thought Clara was selfish and unruly. 

Justin chuckled, "Well it's a good thing you apparently don't wanna talk about it, seeing as we have a hard ride to catch up to the others." He swung into his horse's saddle and waited for Josh to do the same. With a nod to each other, they galloped out of the barn and out into the Moorland pasture land.


End file.
